Big Brother
by RauraGator
Summary: With the new baby here, Rick is struggling to cope with the death of Lori, leaving the rest of the group to look after the newborn. Carl is deciding on a name, and eventually names her Sophia. When Carl is later trusted to look after her, walkers invade the prison, leaving Carl and Sophia fighting for their lives.
1. Chapter 1

''Carl!''

I could hear my dad calling through the corridors, his feet thudding on the floorboards.

I wanted to call back, but I couldn't.

I stared at my little sister, her half-dead body lying in the corner of the room.

I wanted to hold her and tell her everything would be alright, but I couldn't.

The handle of the door suddenly began slowly turning, then shaking, as if the person was forcing their way in.

Please don't be walkers, was all that was rushing through my mind.

I hoped it would be my dad, coming to save Sophia and I.

But I doubted it.

I hoped it would be Daryl, or Hershel, or maybe even Maggie.

But I doubted it.

It could only be that one thing, the one thing I absolutely didn't want.

**Walkers.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Three hours earlier...**

''Carl, get me a blanket, will you?''

I nodded as Daryl pointed over to where I found my mom's shirt, which we called a blanket.

It was all we had to keep my sister warm.

I grabbed it and handed it to Daryl, who gently wrapped it around my sister's small body.

We both smiled as her eyes slowly began closing.

''Thought of a name yet, Carl?''

He looked at me, hoping this time, I would have a name.

I eventually decided and smiled at Daryl.

''Sophia.''

Daryl stared at me for a few seconds, then smiled.

He looked down at my sister.

''Sophia. That's perfect.''

I smiled as my sister fell asleep.

We suddenly hear the sound of footsteps approaching us.

We turned to see my dad, his face as white as a vampire.

''Dad?''

He smiled.

''Hey, buddy.''

He held his arms out for a hug, and I ran towards him.

And somehow, I started crying. I couldn't hold in all the tears.

My dad patted me on the head.

''There, you're okay.''

I sniffed as I looked up at him.

''Sorry.''

''Why you sorry? You've held it in this long. I'm proud of you, buddy.''

I smiled, then turned to look at my newly-named sister.

''How's that little angel doing?''

My dad walked slowly towards Daryl and Sophia.

''She got a name yet?''

My dad turned to look at me, curiously.

''Sophia.''

My dad smiled.

''Sophia. I like it.''

Everyone looked down at Sophia, sound asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

We suddenly heard a loud noise coming from outside.

My dad patted my shoulder.

''Stay here, okay?''

He stared down at me, with a serious look on his face.

''Okay.''

My dad smiled at me then wandered off.

I turned to look at Daryl.

''What do you think's going on?''

Daryl sighed.

''I'm not sure, but you heard your dad. Stay here.''

Daryl handed Sophia over to me and grabbed a gun from the corner of the room.

'Woah, where are you going?''

Daryl looked at me.

''I gotta check if your dad's okay.''

I sighed.

''Carl, stay here with Sophia. I'm trusting you to take care of her, got it?''

He stared at me, with the same expression on his face as my dad's.

I sighed again.

Daryl took that as a 'yes' and rushed out of the room.

I suddenly heard a small cry and looked down at my sister.

''Darn it, just when all the adults leave.''

I guessed she was thirsty and found a half full bottle of formula on the table.

I grabbed it and gave it to her.

She happily drank it, but suddenly began coughing, then she vomited all over my mom's shirt.

''Sophia...''

I found a small cloth and wiped it on her chin.

I quickly put the bottle back on the table, thinking it must have been rotten from last night.

Sophia started crying louder.

''Soph, I can't give you any more of that milk, it's bad for you.''

I stared down at her, hoping my dad or Daryl would hear her crying and rush back to help me.

But after ten minutes, I realised they weren't coming back for a while.


	4. Chapter 4

Sophia's cries got louder and louder.

I began rocking her gently in my arms, but it didn't seem to help.

''Sophia, please, don't do this. Not now.''

I then heard the front door being bashed loudly.

My dad and Daryl had obviously barricaded the door to stop walkers from getting in.

But they didn't barricade it tight enough, because the walkers were getting in!

I quickly rushed around the prison, with Sophia in my arms, crying her eyes out, trying to find someone, alive.

''Come on..''

I realised that everyone was outside, leaving me to fight for my life.

And Sophia's.

I was about to rush round the corner and into a hallway of cells but more walkers were coming from that way.

I sighed, beginning to get scared.

I then remembered the basement.

I ran around to the other side of the prison, avoiding walkers in the process, and arrived at the basement.

''We should be safe here, Sophia.''

I walked through the door and locked it behind me.

I gave a sigh of relief and sat on the stairs.

I looked down at Sophia, who had fallen asleep from all of her crying.

Thank god.

At least we were finally safe.

At least, that's what I thought...


	5. Chapter 5

''Carl!''

I suddenly woke up and found myself lying on the cold ground.

I could hear my dad calling through the corridors, his feet thudding on the floorboards.

I wanted to call back, but I couldn't.

I stared at my little sister, her half-dead body lying in the corner of the room.

I wanted to hold her and tell her everything would be alright, but I couldn't.

The handle of the door suddenly began slowly turning, then shaking, as if the person was forcing their way in.

Please don't be walkers, was all that was rushing through my mind.

I hoped it would be my dad, coming to save Sophia and I.

But I doubted it.

I hoped it would be Daryl, or Hershel, or maybe even Maggie.

But I doubted it.

It could only be that one thing, the one thing I absolutely didn't want.

**Walkers.**


	6. Chapter 6

I tried to stand up, but fell back to the ground.

I checked myself over, hoping I wasn't bitten.

I seemed to be alright. I rushed over to Sophia's side.

She was dying, she wasn't bitten, but she was hungry and cold.

So was I.

The door suddenly fell to the ground and my dad rushed down the steps.

''Dad!''

He gave a sigh of relief.

''Carl! Thank god.''

I rushed over to him and he hugged me tightly.

He suddenly noticed Sophia lying in the corner of the room.

''Carl, what happened to Sophia?''

''She's dying, we have to hurry.''

My dad nodded and lifted Sophia into his arms.

We rushed out of the room and back to the cells.

''Hershel!''

Hershel came into the room with a bottle of formula and handed it to my dad.

Sophia started drinking, and within a few minutes, she had finished the bottle.

''She must have been thirsty.''

My dad stared at me.

''What about you, Carl? You thirsty?''

I nodded and my dad handed me a bottle of water.

''Thanks.''

''Now tell me, what were you doing in the boiler room?''

''There were walkers after us, it was our only option.''

He stared at me for a few seconds and sighed.

''Carl, you have got to be more careful next time. I told you to stay here.''

I sighed and walked away.


End file.
